ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 449 (25th May 1989)
Plot Pauline cajoles Arthur into going for an interview. Carmel and Kathy wonder how Ali is getting on since Sue's sectioning. Frank takes Arthur for his interview. Charlie returns with a broken leg. He tells Dot he got it from a crash in his lorry and is expecting a lot of compensation money as a result. Dot tells Charlie he cannot stay at her house and insists he stays at the B&B. She takes her valuables from home with her to work to stop him from stealing. Pat reassures Brian she will get him a car. Mo gets involved in a fundraising scheme. Hazel returns to the Square to see Dot. Dot is thrilled to see her granddaughter again. A man arrives at the café searching for Ian. Ian is absent but Ali asks if he can be of any help. The man reveals that Ian has expressed interest in taking over the lease on the wine bar. Ali offers to give a reference immediately. Pauline worries about Arthur at his interview. Dot introduces Charlie to his granddaughter. Ian learns he is not getting the lease because of his age and track record, oblivious to what Ali has said about him. Dot gives Hazel money when she asks for it but not Charlie. He tells Dot that she is only believing Hazel is Nick's wife and that her daughter is her granddaughter because of what she is being told. Dot refuses to believe Charlie's insinuations and demands he leaves. Sharon buys Simon a watch and then tells him they are going to Paris together on holiday together. He wonders what she is up to. Charlie steals £5 from Dot's purse whilst she is not in the room. Arthur returns from his interview. He tells Pauline he got nine questions right out of a possible ten and is through to the next round, meaning he will be on television. He insists they celebrate at The Vic. Frank gives Pat a mini for her aunt, unaware it is actually for Brian. Dot is horrified to learn she has lost £5 when she goes to pay for items at the shop. Cindy makes a remark about her and Simon to Sharon, but it goes unnoticed. Paul takes Diane to a concert. On their way home, a gang approaches them and brutally throws Diane about. She runs off after escaping their clutches and Paul swiftly follows after freeing himself. Frank punches Paul after seeing Diane's face. Paul runs off into the Square and back into the gang. The gang leader holds a bat in his hand and prepares to beat Paul up. Cast Regular cast *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Mo - Edna Dore *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gang Leader - Gavin Watson *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Man in Cafe - Peter Grayer Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Sharon, what do you think I am? I mean, there's a word for blokes who sponge off women.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes